dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald Cobblepot (New Earth)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin ("The Blackbird of Prey") is one of Gotham's leading Night Club owners and one of Batman's most formidable foes. With a wide array of trick umbrellas and henchmen, what he looses in physical threat he gains in wealth and power. __TOC__ Basic Info Characteristics Height: 5'2 Weight: 175 Eyes: blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: The Penguin's corpulence and short height causes him to waddle when he walks, giving credence to the distasteful "Penguin" sobriquet that has plagued him all of his life. Adding to the unflattering pseudonym, Cobblepott also has a distended, pointy nose which closely resembles a bird’s beak. In some incarnations he has Status Occupation: Criminal entereprenur, night club owner , Kingpin of Crime, "reformed" crook Identity: Public, although most citizens of Gotham City know him only as the Penguin. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Injustice League, Suicide Squad; Super Foes (alternate continuity) Base of Operations: The Iceberg Lounge Origin Place of Birth: Unknown (But in Batman Returns , he is Born at Cobblepot Mansion in Gotham City) Known Relatives: Miranda (Mother, deceased), Father (deceased) First Appearance: Detective Comics #58 Powers The Penguin has a keen analytical mind, and a sharp business acumen. He is proficient in areas pertaining to organized crime and business management. He is one of few batman foes that is 100% sane. He has an uncanny high agility rate and is fast for his body stature. Now that he rarely ever strays away from his resteraunt booth, it can be guessed his speed has dwindled over time. Accessories The Penguin employs an assortment of "trick" umbrellas, many of which can be used as weapons as well. A few of his umbrellas are equipped with motorized flight capabilities, and he often uses such devices in order to affect an expedient escape. The Penguin is also known for his usage of birds to help him commit crimes. In his top hat (i nsome cases) he has a hand pistol for urgent situations. he also has a pop-out machine gun in his hotel sweat umbrella holder for urgent cases also. One of his cigarette holders holds a listening device to aid police (though its just a cover to get the police and court's respect) In the 1992 film, Batman Returns, he has a duck vehicle that doubles as a boat. He also is carried in limos and his penguin boat and penguin submarine.The Kenner series of Batman Returns figures featured a "Penguin's Umbrella Jet' which didn't appear in the move. History Born Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, the Penguin was teased very much in childhood due to his short stature, obesity, and bird-like nose. These traits made him an outcast in his rich, debutante family. Their rejection drove him to become a violent criminal (at least one Origin story claims The Penguin and his mother owned a pet shop, and he became a criminal after neighborhood bullies murdered all the animals in the shop, including his beloved birds). In keeping with his family's tradition of wealth, the Penguin lives a life of crime and evil, yet executes it with his own self proclaimed high society class and style. He commits crimes with the theme of the various birds he loves. Unlike most of the Batman villains, the Penguin is a gentleman villain, in control of his own actions and perfectly sane. This lends itself to a unique relationship with his archenemy, Batman. This has extended into the current situation with the Penguin ceasing his direct involvement in crime, instead running a nightclub that is popular with the underworld. As such, he is an excellent source of information on crime and Batman grudgingly tolerates his operations because of that. However, the entrepreneurial Penguin is often fencing stolen property or arranging early furloughs for incarcerated former criminal associates - for a hefty fee, of course - on the side. During the period when Gotham City was leveled by an earthquake (the "No Man's Land" storyline), he was one of the major players in the mostly-abandoned and lawless city, using his connections (one was eventually discovered to be tied to Lex Luthor and his company) to sell necessities at outrageous prices. The Penguin's trademark are the various deadly umbrellas he uses to execute his evil plans. Several Origin stories say he was forced as a child to always carry an umbrella by his over-protective mother, due to his father dying of pneumonia after being drenched in a downpour. In keeping with his pretensions of being a refined gentleman, he also prefers to wear formal wear such as a top hat and tuxedo during his jobs. The Penguin received his alias from a childhood nickname, bestowed by his peers, who teased him because of his grotesque appearance and love of birds (some retellings of his origin suggest he also suffered from some sort of hip ailment, which caused him to waddle when he walked. The Penguin shows no signs of suffering from this affliction today). Some comics suggest that he tried to abandon the title, which he hates, but it has been permanently brought into popularity by Batman. While he hates the nickname, he has cashed in on its popularity with his 'Iceberg Lounge'. Early Comic Years Penguin first appeared in Detective Comics #58, where he rigged a jewel heist and attempted to steal an emerald penguin. Penguin escaped the Dynamic Duo, but re-appeared countless times over and over. he had teamed himself up with The Joker on more than one occasion and was more umbrella and money obsessed then bird obsessed. He appeared in a purple hat and tails with pin-striped pants. His gloves changed color many times from purple, to orange, then to white. After the success of the batman TV series, Penguin's popularity sored and he was featured in almost as many comics during that time as Joker. Sadly, DC went under new management and Penguin stories stopped being published (only two were made during a ten year period). When penguin returned to his roots on page , he opened a night club and casino (The Ice Burg Lounge) and became less of a crook and more of a kingpin or smuggler. "Reformed" When Penguin "reformed" in the early 80's , he began to cease wearing his signature top hat, for he was often seen indoors. He molded his hair after a rockhopper penguin and was practically glued to his lounge booth. After putting up with being an information broker to Batman, he went back to crime very briefly. After stealing a rare bird statue , he and Batman got into a scuffle at his old hideout and Penguin called it quits and went back to his booth at his lounge. Once back, he was horrified Batman got to the statue hidden in an egg he had with him, making things worse for him and vowing revenge on Batman. No Man's Land After the earthquake and fall of Gotham, Penguin was arguably the most powerful person in Gotham at the time. Though his territory was a bit skimpy, he controlled most of the underworld and gangs. With Arkam and Blackgate down and it's prisoners free and wanting a piece of Gotham, Penguin found himself in gang wars and disagreements with Two-Face, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and Black Mask a lot. Penguin was shot in the knee with an arrow which cost him half his territory(it went to Two-Face). Penguin soon found it perfectible to open clubs and casinos in the overturned buildings and it became a steady way for him to rack in money before Lex Luthor started work on the new Gotham. Forever Changed ..... His usual appearance, a fat human in formalwear has alternatively changed with Tim Burton's version of The Penguin, a grotesque murderuous psychopath who appeared to be a cross between an actual penguin and a man. This freakish appearance inspired comic artists and, for a while, Batman: The Animated series. Although, now his old and new appearance alternate, despite there being no clear explanation or basis in reality for this to happen. Batman (60's TV Series) In the 60's, starring Adam West and Burt Ward, Penguin was featured the most out of all the villains in it's 120 episode run. Penguin was played by Burgess Meredith, who's performance stole every scean he was in. The "wak, wak, wak" and cocky waddle became instant Penguin trademarks. It came as no surprise Penguin would be the Batman: The Movie. Penguin starred with Joker , Riddler, and Catwoman as they attempted to take over the world. Penguin invented a machine that evaperates and re-vaperates anything it shoots. He demonstrated this on his "5 guinea pigs" (5 oafie henchmen) who would be of use when Penguin splits from the group to impersonate their captive, Commodore Schmidlapp. He is brought to the batcave (as Shmidlap) and welcomed by Batman and Robin (who had a feeling he is The Penguin). But after his the guinea pigs fail, he hijacks the batmobile and meets the other three villains. Penguin is one of the last to fall into the ocean after a fight on top of his penguin sub turned "wet". As Catwoman was caught, Penguin struggled to get away, but was sent with his crew and fellow rogues to jail. 1960's Episodes Featuring Penguin Season One *Fine Feathered Finks *The Penguin's a Jinx *The Penguin Goes Straight *Not Yet, He Ain't *Fine Finny Fiends *Batman Makes the Scenes Season Two *Hizzoner the Penguin *Dizzoner the Penguin *The Penguin's Nest *The Bird's Last Jest *The Zodiac Crimes *The Joker's Hard Times *The Penguin Declines *Penguin is a Girl's Best Friend *Penguin Sets a Trend/Penguin's Disastrous End Season Three *Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin *The Sport of Penguins A Horse of Another Color *Penguin's Clean Sweep The Batman/Superman Hour Penguin appeared in a verity of episodes from The Batman / Superman Hour during it's year long run (1968 - 1969). He appeared to a similar, classic, standard to what Meredith did in the Batman TV show (which ended shortly before this show aired). He was voiced by Ted Knight (who also voiced the Narrator, Commissioner Gordon & The Riddler). The Batman/Superman Hour Episodes Featuring Penguin *A Bird Out Of Hand *In Again, Out Again Penguin *Two Penguins Too Many *The Crime Computer *It Takes Two To Make A Team *Opera Buffa The New Adventures of Batman Penguin unsurprisingly appeared in many episodes of the 16 episode run of The New Adventures of Batman. He and Joker were voiced by the same person and it was sadly obvious throughout the series. It also marked the first of few times Penguin and Clayface appeared in the same episode of any Batman franchise (They appear together in Have an Evil Day: Part 1 and 2). He has lost his cigarette holder, but other then that his animated model stayed mostly the same. The New Adventures of Batman Episodes Featuring Penguin * Reading, Writing & Wronging * Birds of a Feather Fool Around Together * Have an Evil Day: Part 1 * Have an Evil Day: Part 2 Batman Returns When director Tim Burton decided to make a second Batman movie, Batman Returns , he created a disfigured Penguin that was more monster then man. He was played by Danny DeVito. Penguin's Summery When Penguin is born at the beginning of the movie, his parents run to the Gotham park and dump him into the river. He makes it at long last to the foot of an abandoned arctic theme attraction and is adopted by it's dweling penguins. 33 years later, Penguin orders his circus sideshows (The Red Triangle Gang) to attack Gotham in a raid for Max Shrek. Eventually Max and penguin meet to disguise a plan to make Penguin a respected person of society. Penguin though had another agenda to kill every first born of Gotham in return for what his parents had done when he was born. Penguin's goon kidnapped the Mayor's baby and his "attacked" by Penguin. Taking credit for the rescue, Penguin was welcomed in open arms by Gotham. After visiting his parents grave to grace the media, Penguin "forgave" his parents, further extending the respect he'd dreamed of. While "Oswald" writing his lists of the first born sons of Gotham at his temporary dwelling , Max came in and requested Penguin to come downstairs. Penguin came, only after max bribed him wit ha raw fish, and is surprised by his candidation for mayor. After meeting with Jen and Josh (Image consultants) and after biting Josh's nose he reluctantly agreed. After awaiting Batman's arrival during the Triangle Gang's raid, Penguin and Batman had a talk about Gotham rule and how Penguin was going to be mayor. When Catwoman blew up a Shrek building in the middle of Penguin and Batman's conversation, Penguin flew the coop with his umbrella he had at the ready. After a televised speech the following morning, Penguin and Catwoman met at Penguin's quarters. Penguin tried to get close to Catwoman, but it was of no avail. Catwoman put forth a plan to frame Batman and Penguin agreed to it. Penguin kidnapped the ice princess of the evening and left a bloody batarang in her wake. After Catwoman had the Girl to Girl talk with the princess and batman followed penguin summoned bats and caused the Ice princess to fall to her death. Penguin hid as the police shot at Batman, thinking he pushed her. Shortly after Penguin proposed a toast to it, but annoyed with Catwoman's ignorance sent her flying into a skyscraper greenhouse, losing one of her "lives". His gang installed a device into the Batmobile to allow Penguin full control of it soon after the death of the ice princess. Once penguin made it back to his trailer and took control of it right away. After causing it to run over countless cars and destroy property, batman found the control device and ripped Penguin's connection. He also got some incriminating audio evidence of Penguin as he talked through his control raid. As Penguin , still disgusted he failed the night before, did his final campaign speech, Batman hacked the system and played the incriminating evidence he recorded the night before. As Penguin was pelted with tomatoes and eggs, max left. feeling betrayed, penguin shot at the crowd and fled as the police ran after him. making back to the sewer he ordered that all of the first borns be eliminated that night while their parents party. As the kids were kidnapped, Penguin crashed Shrek's party wanting Shrek's son. max offered himself and Penguin agreed. Penguin caged him to watch the kids die before he was put in. batman stopped the gang in time, and penguin was outraged. He ordered his Penguins to fight Batman to the death and blow the city up. after Batman foiled that plan while he helplessly watched, Penguin fled his sewer platform his his duck vehicle, for he heard Batman's Batboat coming. The Batboat tracked Penguin down and the boat landed on Penguin's duck vehicle with him inside. Penguin escaped and attacked Batman. Noticing batman had a device that controlled his "babies" he forced it from his and pressed it, hoping to release his control. instead, bats came and swooped Penguin through a window and down into the sewage below. As his arctic world blew up overhead as his penguins shot off rockets, Penguin got out of the sewage with green-black goo dribbling down his mouth. Penguin attempted to shoot batman as a surprise attack, but picked "the cute one". dying, Penguin fell ace first on the ground. He died from all the sewage he breathed in. His remaining penguins had a little farewell escort and placed him in a watery grave. Batman: The Animated Series In Batman: The Animated Series , Penguin appeared many times but not as recurrent as The Joker as he did in the past. Due to Batman Returns being released during the show's run, producer Bruce Timm was ordered to base the Penguin off of Danny DeVito 's look of The Penguin. Doing so, The penguin became less human, but though of himself as an elite citizen. penguin was featured in numerous episodes. He appeared in most of the villain team-up episode (such as "Almost Got 'Im" and "The Strange Secret Of Bruce Wayne") and often appeared with The Joker and Two-Face by his side. In the series, Penguin has numerous umbrellas , but uses only one or two of them an episode (mosty the umbrella that shoots). As in the movie, penguin has a giant duck vehicle and hides out in the sewers. unlike the movie's version, he's less dark and his interpreted as a gentlemen and a bird of prey. Penguin is sent to Stonegate , instedof going to Arkam Asylam were Joker, Two-Face, and such are confined. In this version he is balding with long hair and has three fingures (like in the Movie) , wears a black top hat, manacle, and has a ciggerette holder (which isn't ever active , due to the ban of smoking in children cartoons. penguin was the only exception to this rule, but was stripped of anycreal use with it). In the comics, and in a few shows, The Penguin has unique relations with The Mad Hatter, for he has lent Penguin technology one or twice. Umbrellas in BTAS *An Umbrella that shoots a pellet that keeps the victim tired and void for a week or so *An Umbrella that can implode a lock on the door, making an easy brake in *An Umbrella that flies and is used to shred victims *When the cap of an umbrella is taken off it reveals a long sword. Only used in hand-to-hand duels *An Umbrella that shoots bullets *An Umbrella that at the top of it's point sports a deadly knife *A useless umbrella that he took by mistake in "Almost Got 'Im" that shoots ineffective gas. Batman: The Animated Series Episodes Featuring Penguin I've Got Batman In My Basement Penguin makes his first appearance in the series. After his pet vulture spots two kids over-looking what his men have stolen (a valuable fabricated egg), Penguin ordered their eradication. Batman stops in a stops The Penguin momentarily by bumbling him with birdseed. Right after batman helped the kids escape, Penguin blasts him with a gas that will keep him "noid" for a good week. Penguin atempted to stop the kids from escaping with the almost lifless Batman, but he and his men were "driven" off the Batmobile. Penguin tracked Batman down to the huse of the Kids' only to find himself a target of their boobietraps. making his way to the basement he confiscated his egg and about to shred Batman with the propellers of his umbrella when batman awoke (for the Kids' cured him with the tablets from his batmobile) and dd away with Penguin's goons and kicked penguin into the wall and knocked him out. The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne Penguin was summoned along with Joker and Two-Face to bid for the identity of Batman , for Dr. Hugo Strange figured it out due to him reading Bruce Wayne's mind. batman hacked his video system and played a false video of Strange saying that he's played the rogues for idiots. Penguin, Joker, and Two-Face were furious and chased Strange to his plane. The trio took Strange into the plane , planning to throw him out of the plane after take off. Batman stops the plane, making it crash. The police were overhead and apprehend the four enemies and Penguin is sent once again, to Stonegate. Almost got 'Im Penguin sat at a lounge table with Joker, Two-Face , Poison Ivy , and Killer Croc (Batman in disguise). The Penguin tells how he turned a zoo aviary into a nest for his controlled birds in a plot to kill Batman. After his birds fail to do away with Batman, Penguin retreats flying away with his umbrella ( but before he broke into the aviary, though, he realized he took the wrong umbrella and threw it at Batman, so likely the flying umbrella was stashed outside in this case). He and the rest of the villains are ambushed when Batman revels himself and the police come from the shadows. Birds of a Feather After being released from Stonegate, Penguin announced his reform. When he met Veronica Vreland (who just needed him for her party to make it a hit) he started seeing her. After he overheard her and her servant, Peirce, poking fun at him at the party itself, he was outraged and kidnapped Veronica. Feeling betrayed he took Peirce's ransom (and Peirce himself) soon after. Holding them hostage he was about to do away with them when batman came in and caused a setback. Soon after Penguin came out on a giant opera stage prop dragon toasting the chandelier Veronica was on. batman saved veronica and pierce from it's collapse. Penguin in a fit dived for Batman, but Batman threw a Batarang and cut the dragon's holding wires and penguin feel into the stage certain. Penguin was caught and sent back to Stonegate. The Mechanic When Penguin's goons narrowly escape the Dark Knite, they run into Batman's mechanic's (Earl cooper) stock broker. he shows orders for the Batmobile's repair and Penguin apprehends earl right after the Batmobile is complete. Sabotaging the vehicle, batman and Robin drive off with it after conversing wit ha suspicious Earl. Penguin, after controlling the batmobile down a tall bulding garage, left with high hopes of batman and robin's death. the duo took him by surprise, and they ended up crashing into the underside of a plane. Luckily Penguin survived and help earl's daughter captive. As he aimed at batman, robin came in and knocked penguin's half demolished top hat and umbrella to the ground. Penguin was sent back to jail, ironically polishing a new license plate for the batmobile saying "1BAT4U". Blind as a Bat Penguin hijacks the Raven, a marvel for army use, during it's revealing. He orders it's weapons be used,and in the caos, Bruce Wayne was temporarily blinded. Penguin was later confronted by Batman, who he thought was a bit sick and took the advantage. After a small fight with the Raven and Batplane, Penguin fallowed Batman 9who was totaly blind now) into A warehouse. Penguin realizes Batman's handicapped and causes Batman to flee and fall, almost to his death. As Batman clutched onto a ledge, determined not to fall into the liquid magma. Batman felt drops on his head and realized there was a pipe above him, and releases it's contents on Penguin in total blindness. In the fog of fumes he blindly tied up Penguin , who said unbelievingly "You're suppose to be helpless. HELPLESS!" . This was Penguin's final act of direct villainy showed in the animated series. Second Chance Penguin had been placed in Stongate and was interrogated by batman on Two-Face's wear abouts. Penguin denies any involvement. batman suspected him, for penguin and two-Face had a disagreement a couple months before and Penguin still had a grudge. penguin ordered his birds to attack batman, but it failed and penguin sat in prison in grief. Cameo appearances Dreams in the Darkness After Batman is sprayed with Scarecrow 's Fear gas, he hallucinates. in his hallucination Penguin, The Joker, Two-Face, and Poison Ivy all appear. Penguin , in the hallucination , starts a cave-in with his umbrella (for Batman is in the alcoves of Arkam Asylum), then looks at batman as Two-Face pops out of penguin like a balloon. Penguin makes a big loud squawk before he pops. Riddler's Refrom Penguin is featured in a TV news report in Bruce Wayne's living Room. His trial is verdict-less and the jury's not convinced of his guilt. It is a report completely ignored by Batman. Likely the trial is over Penguin's activities in Birds of a Feather. The Worry Man The Mad Hatter used a wood puppet of Penguin to go after Batman 9along with other puppets and toys representing Batman's foes. He also appears on the bat computer when batman searches the mad hatter in the rogue database (he and Hatter appear there along with Joker, Two-Face, and Riddler) Batgirl Returns Cameo in Batgirl's dream sequence with Joker and Two-Face during in the beginning. The New Adventures of Batman & Robin In 1998, BTAS was revamped, reworking all of the characters including Penguin. Penguin was designed in the classic way and his deformed version was scrapped. He was now a reformed "legitimate" businessman and owned The Ice Burg Lounge as he did in the comics at the time. In all of his appearances he appeared briefly, making his most noticed one in "The Ultimate Thrill". He was voiced by Paul Williams. Penguin is balding , as he did in BTAS. Also, they took out the cigarette holder, like they took the cigar from Scarface and the tooth pick from Harvey Bullock. The New Batman & Superman Adventures Episodes Featuring Penguin The Joker's Millions Penguin appeared briefly when he throws Joker a party at his club, the Ice Burg Lounge. When men that wanted to prophet from the insurance Joker received barged into the Lounge Penguin ducked for cover from the bullets as Batgirl and Nightwing came in and went after the goons. Joker laughed and went on his way. The Ultimate Thrill Penguin's most noticeable appearance, Penguin hired Roxy rocket to steal various valuibles for him, but with her daredevil behavior saw her as an asset then a useful accessory. An attempt on her life after another close call with Batman backfired and he wanted Roxy's wings clip permenitly. His fears of Batman tracing Roxy to him proved true. As batman questioned him, Penguin got a hidden Tommy gun and shot at Batman, destroying a lot of his hotel furniture. abtman grabbed penguin and threw him out his hotel window onto the balcony and demanded to know where Roxy was. With him dangling Penguin over Gotham streets, Penguin had no choice but to give in. Girl's Night Out After braking up a fight between Livewire , Harley Quinn , and Poison Ivy , Livewire insulted Penguin (by calling him "Lard butt") and demands they be evicted. The trio unleashes havoc in the lounge, tearing penguin's clothes to shreds. After the mayhem Batgirl and Supergirl join the scean and ask Penguin where they went. penguin thought they were useless and wanted batman or Superman. he finally gave in and told the duo were the trio might be. Judgment Day Penguin is finally apprehended by police in "Judgment Day" after The Judge (Two-Face in disguise) attempts to eliminate him in the beginning moments of the episode and he's sent to the hospital (then most likely to court after his recovery). The prosecutors must have failed terribly , for he was back to his old ways in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. Knight Time (Superman Adventures) Penguin is interrogated by Robin and Batman (Superman in disguise) on the whereabouts of the Mad Hatter. Penguin refuses to tell them , but after "Batman" kicks his desk at him, Penguin finally fesses up. The Batman Penguin's deformed animated look returned in the new series called The Batman. Penguin is now younger (arguably his youngest incarnation yet) and is back to his crooked ways instead of being a mob kingpin. Penguin now has orange hair that resembles a rockhopper penguin (as his hair was shaped in the late 80's) , is very short, and has a verity of umbrellas like almost all other incarnations. he is voiced by Tom Kenny, who voices Spongebob Squarepants. This Penguin looks a lot like the penguin in Dark Victory with the tall top hat and razor sharp teeth. ''The Batman'' Episodes Featuring Penguin * Call of the Cobblepot * Bird of Prey * The Cat, the Bat, and the Very Ugly * Pets * The Laughing Bat * Night and the City * A Dark Knight To Remember * A Fistful of Felt * Fleurs Du Mal * The Icy Depths * Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind * Team Penguin * Rumors * The Joining: Part Two Notes * The Penguin was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane and first introduced in the Pre-Crisis reality commonly referred to as Earth-Two. Detective Comics #58 Trivia * In the continuity of the Super Friends comic book series, the Penguin was the leader of a team of villains known as the Super Foes. The Super Foes were analogous to the Legion of Doom from the Super Friends cartoon series. The Penguin recruited his own personal sidekick, Chick, and instructed him to infiltrate the Hall of Justice. * In a Saturday Night Live skit called "Superman's Funeral," the Penguin attended Superman's Funeral and made the same sound he made for laughing as he did when he cried. Related Articles * Penguin image gallery * Penguin appearances list External Links * http://www.legionsofgotham.org/BATMANbtsUnUsed.html References * Wikipedia:Penguin Footnotes ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Bad Characters Category:Batman villains Category:Black Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Golden Age Category:Silver Age Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Modern